The present invention relates to a case half for a differential which is reduced in weight from known devices while having improved structural integrity, and increased internal capacity for lubricant in order to better lubricate the differential components located inside the case.
FIGS. 5 and 6 herein illustrate a prior art differential case which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application. As will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, the prior art differential case has a limited internal lubricant capacity by virtue of smaller lubricant reservoirs, and the greater wall thickness of the prior art case contributes to its greater weight.